


Give it to me, give me your love

by onlyna (robs)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Bottom Louis, Crossdressing, Fluff and Smut, Harry-centric, M/M, Make-up, Smut, Top Harry
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/onlyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Non abbiamo fatto cose peggiori," geme Harry, le guance in fiamme e gli occhi appena lucidi, mentre si siede sul proprio letto accanto al fratello, le dita incrociate tra i capelli ricci della nuca, "e soprattutto non mi ha mai chiesto di vestirmi da donna; è umiliante anche solo pensarci," continua, sporgendo il labbro inferiore in un broncetto adorabile che però non ha nessun effetto su Edward: lo conosce da quando è stato concepito, letteralmente, le sue espressioni da cucciolo indifeso lo lasciano indifferente.</p><p>{Crossdressing plus Styles!twins. Louis/Harry, accenni Zayn/Niall.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give it to me, give me your love

**Author's Note:**

> Anche se vergognosamente in ritardo, è tutta per Elena, che me l'ha chiesta mesi fa, perché scriverla è stato un parto e un'avventura; e, cacchio, è la OS più lunga che abbia mai scritto (per questo è divisa in due parti, lol)! Sii fiera di te, Ele, nessuno prima era riuscito a farmi fare una cosa del genere! ;) ♥

"Non fare il timido, adesso, so che avete già fatto cose peggiori," ride Edward gettandosi senza riguardi sul letto del fratello, scrutandolo dal basso con gli occhi verdi e le labbra tirate in un sorriso sornione; adora mettere Harry in imbarazzo, e non ha potuto fare a meno di cogliere la palla al balzo quando gli ha confessato di aver bisogno di un'idea geniale per fare una sorpresa al suo ragazzo. Louis gli piace, anche se la sua insana fissazione per la musica pop più commerciale gli ha sempre dato allo stomaco, e dalle chiacchiere che ha scambiato con lui da quando ha cominciato a vedersi col suo gemello ha capito che, be', le sue fantasie spesso comprendono calze a rete, camicette striminzite, minigonne e tacchi alti; non che ne abbiano mai parlato chiaramente, a Edward non interessa entrare nella sua psiche perversa, ma ha avuto modo di intercettare le sue occhiate verso ragazze vestite così, le volte che sono andati in discoteca insieme, e sa che non erano le proprietarie di quei corpi in abiti succinti che lo attiravano; Louis è gay fino al midollo, forse anche di più, e di una donna non saprebbe proprio cosa farsene, probabilmente.

"Non abbiamo fatto cose _peggiori_ ," geme Harry, le guance in fiamme e gli occhi appena lucidi, mentre si siede sul proprio letto accanto al fratello, le dita incrociate tra i capelli ricci della nuca, "e soprattutto non mi ha mai chiesto di vestirmi da donna; è umiliante anche solo pensarci," continua, sporgendo il labbro inferiore in un broncetto adorabile che però non ha nessun effetto su Edward: lo conosce da quando è stato concepito, letteralmente, le sue espressioni da cucciolo indifeso lo lasciano indifferente.

"Lo è solo se pensi che lo sia," risponde, annuendo alle sue stesse parole e cercando con un angolo del cervello di ricordarsi dove ha sentito quella frase: è sicuro che sia una citazione di un qualche film, maledizione, ma non è lui quello con la memoria di ferro.

 _"Alice in Wonderland_ ," mormora Harry in automatico, quasi leggendogli nel pensiero, ed Edward si lascia scappare un sorriso soddisfatto perché, sì, ricordava che c'erano di mezzo Johnny Depp e quella figa di Helena Bonham Carter, "ma questo non toglie che l'idea di travestirmi da donna per far felice il mio ragazzo sia umiliante, oltre che terribilmente imbarazzante."

"Haz, fidati di me," ribatte, sollevandosi sui gomiti e dando una leggera ginocchiata ai fianchi del fratello per farlo girare verso di lui; i loro occhi si incrociano, uguali e diversi come tutto di loro, e Edward sorride incoraggiante, "questa è la cosa migliore che tu possa fare, se vuoi davvero lasciare Louis senza fiato."

 

Harry ha provato a pensare a qualche altra idea per la sua sorpresa, ma le parole di Edward non gli hanno lasciato scampo, rimbombando nella sua testa a ogni ora del giorno e della notte, e radunando tutto il suo coraggio e quel poco di sfacciataggine che ha imparato dal suo gemello ha deciso di fare esattamente ciò che gli ha suggerito. Per questo, quattro giorni dopo la loro conversazione, è sgattaiolato in camera di Gemma per vedere se tra i suoi vestiti c'era qualcosa che potesse andar bene per l'occasione; la casa è vuota, Edward è in qualche garage a provare con la sua band e la mamma e la sorella sono andate a fare commissioni. L'idea di andare in un negozio e comprare tutto ciò che gli serviva era passata per un nanosecondo nella sua mente, prima che l'imbarazzo lo paralizzasse, e nonostante si senta un ladro a frugare negli armadi e nei cassetti di Gemma, ha deciso che per il suo cuore è di certo la cosa migliore da fare.

Ha trovato una camicetta bianca sul fondo del guardaroba, piegata insieme a qualche altro abito che Gemma non usa da tempo, e lì vicino c'era anche una gonna a fantasia scozzese e, per quanto strette, è riuscito ad indossare senza grandi problemi; non ha avuto il coraggio di guardarsi allo specchio, non quel giorno, e dopo essersele sfilate ha ficcato tutto nello zainetto consumato che usa ogni volta che trascorre la notte fuori casa.

Edward gli ha parlato anche di tacchi e calze a rete, ma Harry non ha trovato niente di simile nella stanza della sorella; si morde un labbro, sovrappensiero, mentre esce dalla camera, ma le sue elucubrazioni vengono interrotte della vibrazione del cellulare nella tasca dei suoi jeans.

Un sorriso involontario fa nascere due fossette sulle sue guance, mentre legge il nome sullo schermo e accetta la telefonata portandosi il telefono all'orecchio, lo zaino con la cerniera ancora aperta appoggiato a una spalla.

"Boo," mormora come saluto, le labbra ancora tese in quella smorfia allegra.

"Ehi, Haz," risponde Louis, dall'altra parte del ricevitore, la voce acuta distorta dalla linea e un poco affannata, "sei a casa? Posso venire?"

"Non devi andare all'allenamento?" domanda Harry, arrossendo quando il contenuto dello zaino che ha sulla spalla gli torna all'improvviso in mente; non sa davvero con che coraggio si vestirà in quel modo per lui.

"Saltato, il mister è dovuto restare a casa perché la figlia è malata e nessuno l'ha sostituito," spiega in fretta l'altro, "posso venire da te o no?"

Harry si morde di nuovo un labbro, prima di sussurrare un sì, e quando chiudono la chiamata sente il suo stomaco accartocciarsi come la confezione vuota di una merendina; è sempre la stessa storia, ogni volta che sa di poter vedere Louis a breve, e dovrebbe davvero esserci abituato, ma non è così. Respirando il più lentamente possibile, cercando di far rallentare anche i battiti troppo accelerati del suo cuore, entra nella stanza che divide dalla nascita col suo gemello e si affretta a chiudere la cerniera dello zaino prima di nasconderlo sotto il letto di Edward: se Louis lo vedesse in giro comincerebbe sicuramente a fare domande su domande, come al solito, e per la buona riuscita della sua sorpresa non può proprio permetterselo.

Accende lo stereo, sedendosi sul proprio materasso in attesa del suono del campanello, e comincia a mangiucchiarsi le unghie di una mano in preda alla solita ansia piena d'aspettativa; ha visto Louis il giorno prima, l'ha aspettato fuori dalla sua scuola per accompagnarlo a casa, ma c'era anche Edward con loro e di certo non avevano una casa vuota a disposizione: la mamma ha detto che lei e Gemma sarebbero rientrate entro qualche ora, Edward non torna mai prima di cena quando prova con il suo gruppo. Hanno il tempo e la possibilità di fare qualsiasi cosa, e questo pensiero lo fa arrossire per l'ennesima volta nell'ultima manciata di minuti.

 

Louis sorride, baciando con dolcezza il collo del ragazzo steso sotto di lui, e Harry non riesce a smettere di accarezzare la sua schiena nuda con le mani aperte; fare l'amore con il suo ragazzo lo lascia sempre senza fiato, e il suo peso addosso è piacevole e per niente fastidioso. Inspira forte l'odore dei suoi capelli, fremendo appena, e Louis si lascia scappare una risata divertita e soddisfatta, appoggiando le mani contro il suo petto per sollevarsi il necessario per guardarlo negli occhi e baciarlo sulle labbra.

"Direi che alla fine mi sono allenato anche oggi," scherza, una scintilla maliziosa nelle iridi chiare, prima di stiracchiarsi e ridere ancora quando, più o meno volontariamente, lo sguardo di Harry cade sul membro appoggiato in un disastro di sudore e seme contro il suo ventre; adora vederlo arrossire, sente il cuore riempirsi ancora di più d'amore, e non può proprio fare a meno di abbassarsi ancora sul suo corpo e posare le mani a coppa sulle sue guance per baciarlo per l'ennesima volta.

"Cazzo, quando scopate chiudete almeno la porta a chiave!" esclama ad un tratto la voce di Edward, più divertita che infastidita dalla scoperta; Harry squittisce qualcosa, diventando ancora più rosso e strizzando gli occhi, mentre Louis si limita a voltarsi appena verso il gemello del suo ragazzo e salutarlo con un cenno del capo e un sorriso tutto denti e labbra.

"Pensavamo che tornassi per cena, piattola," ribatte con tono scherzoso, prima di afferrare il piumone per coprire Harry e se stesso, accucciandosi contro il petto del suo ragazzo e posandogli un bacio gentile sulla clavicola nuda.

"Oh, scusate se ho rovinato i vostri piani per la serata; se mi aveste messo al corrente avrei fatto di tutto per stare fuori ancora qualche ora," rincara Edward, gettando la giacca sul proprio letto e cominciando a svestirsi; il senso del pudore non è mai stata un'opzione, per lui, e l'idea di spogliarsi davanti al ragazzo di suo fratello non gli dà nessun fastidio. Si toglie le scarpe mentre si sfila dal collo la sua amata maglietta dei Ramones, prima di slacciarsi i jeans e abbassarli; ha la decenza di tenersi i boxer, ma questo non lo frena dal ficcare una mano oltre il tessuto per grattarsi con un verso soddisfatto. Louis ridacchia contro il collo di Harry, senza alzare gli occhi verso Edward, e sente il ragazzo abbracciarlo stretto sotto il piumone, sbuffando appena.

"Che ne dici di levarti dalle palle e lasciarci rivestire, adesso?" sbotta Harry, e potrebbe sembrare davvero seccato se la sua voce non stesse tremando appena; Edward sorride, prima di fare ciò che gli è stato chiesto senza mettere ulteriormente in imbarazzo il suo gemello.

"Mi ha chiamato mamma, lei e Gemma rientrano tra venti minuti," dice sulla soglia, "se volete farvi una doccia vi conviene darvi una mossa."

 

"Non una parola," bofonchia Harry quando, dopo cena, entra in camera con Edward; Louis è andato via da un paio di minuti, dopo essersi lasciato costringere da Anne a mangiare insieme a loro, e l'idea di dover sopportare ancora, e questa volta in modo più esplicito, le frasi maliziose di suo fratello non gli piace molto. Il pomeriggio stava andando a gonfie vele prima che rientrasse a casa, non poteva restare con quegli esaltati dei suoi amici per qualche altra ora?

"Come vuoi," sorride Edward, spogliandosi dei pantaloni e della maglietta che indossa per poi infilarsi in boxer sotto le coperte del suo letto; aspetta che anche Harry si corichi e spenga la luce, poi non riesce proprio a trattenersi, "Louis ha davvero un gran bel culo, per la cronaca."

E il gemito esasperato che riceve dal fratello come risposta lo fa ridere forte.

 

Zayn lo guarda con gli occhi sgranati mentre, balbettando un poco, Harry gli chiede di accompagnarlo in un negozio di intimo femminile; è sempre stato il suo migliore amico, e non avrebbe potuto chiedere una cosa simile a nessun altro. Zayn è una persona che si fa i fatti propri, ed è l'unico con cui Harry ha deciso di sentirsi sufficientemente a proprio agio per metterlo al corrente dei suoi piani per il weekend successivo.

"Vuoi fare una sorpresa a Louis," comincia Zayn, aggrottando appena le sopracciglia scure e folte, prima di portarsi la sigaretta alle labbra ed aspirare, "e tuo fratello ti ha suggerito di vestirti da donna; così hai rubato una camicia e una gonna a tua sorella e adesso ti mancano le calze e, eventualmente, le scarpe," ricapitola, il fumo biancastro che esce dalle sue labbra ad ogni parola; Harry adora vederlo fumare, è uno spettacolo affascinante, e anche in quel momento si scopre a fissare la sua bocca, prima di annuire, "hai provato a guardare se tua madre ha qualcosa?"

Il ragazzo arrossisce subito, scuotendo in fretta il capo perché l'idea di frugare nel cassetto della biancheria di sua mamma è rivoltante, e Zayn piega appena le labbra in un sorriso.

"Credo che sia il caso di lasciar perdere le scarpe," commenta dopo qualche minuto, spegnendo la sigaretta contro lo scalino su cui sono seduti, "potresti rimpiazzarle con un reggiseno o qualcosa del genere, visto che stiamo andando in un negozio di intimo."

 

Sotto gli sguardi curiosi e divertiti delle due commesse, hanno finalmente trovato ciò che stavano cercando; nel sacchetto che Harry tiene in mano, dopo essere usciti dal negozio, ci sono un paio di calze a rete nere, a grana larga, e un completo intimo chiaro che, sì, lo imbarazza da morire, ma spera gli stia decentemente. Zayn non ha commentato in alcun modo ciò che ha intenzione di fare, e gli è davvero grato per questo.

"Sai cosa," commenta dopo un po', infilandosi in tasca lo zippo argentato che ha usato per accendersi l'ennesima sigaretta del pomeriggio; fuma decisamente troppo quando è con lui, "credo che potrei proporre una cosa del genere anche a Niall, quando torna; qualcosa mi dice che accetterebbe."

"Stai pensando di chiedergli di vestirsi da donna?" domanda Harry, sgranando perplesso e incredulo gli occhi; non si aspettava proprio un'uscita del genere da parte del suo migliore amico.

"Non esplicitamente," risponde subito lui, le iridi scure illuminate dal un pizzico di malizia, "gli direi che una persona che conosco ha fatto questo per il suo ragazzo, e che l'idea mi ha intrigato; no, figurati, non posso andare da lui e dirgli _ehi, l'idea di vederti con una gonna mi eccita_ , come minimo mi scoppierebbe a ridere in faccia prima di darmi un ceffone e dirmi di ficcarmi idea e gonna nel culo," continua, ridacchiando un poco; Harry annuisce, è probabile che Niall possa reagire in quel modo a una frase del genere, e suo malgrado sorride alla scenetta che ha immaginato.

"Sarebbe divertente assistere a uno scambio simile," commenta scostandosi un ricciolo dalla fronte con un gesto secco del capo. Zayn ridacchia, la sigaretta stretta tra le labbra e le mani affondate nelle tasche dei suoi jeans scuri.

"Hai pensato anche di truccarti, per caso?" domanda qualche attimo più tardi, e Harry si ferma all'istante, gli occhi fissi sul marciapiede.

"Dici che dovrei farlo?" ribatte in un mormorio quasi incomprensibile, arrossendo e voltandosi appena verso l'amico.

"Potresti metterti un po' di matita nera intorno agli occhi e magari del lucidalabbra," commenta Zayn scrollando le spalle, prima di intercettare l'occhiata interrogativa e divertita dell'altro, "prova a vivere ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro, sette giorni su sette, con delle ragazzine adolescenti, H, e se non ne esci come me sei libero di giudicarmi."

Harry ride della smorfia insofferente sul volto dell'amico, ma torna serio pochi attimi più tardi.

"Riesci a prendere in presto quelle cose per me?" chiede mordendosi l'interno della guancia, e Zayn annuisce subito.

"Hanno trucchi a vagonate, non se ne accorgeranno nemmeno," dice con un sorriso, prima di guadarlo aggrottando le sopracciglia, "e ti prendo anche un mascara. O magari posso chiedere a un'amica di aiutarti, se vuoi, anche perché credo che finiresti per cavarti gli occhi con quelle cose."

 

"Dio, Haz, non pensavo che potessi arrivare a questo punto," ride Edward, gli occhi fissi sulla busta che suo fratello ha appena svuotato sul proprio letto, le guance in fiamme e gli occhi bassi, "cos'è, sei una Drag Queen e non me l'hai mai detto?"

Harry spalanca la bocca per protestare, indignato dalle prese in giro del gemello, ma qualcuno bussa alla porta e il respiro gli si blocca in gola mentre il suo sguardo saetta agli acquisti che ha fatto quel pomeriggio e ai trucchi che Zayn ha rubato per lui dalla trousse delle sorelle, sparsi sul piumone.

"Un attimo!" grida, il panico che lo sprona a nascondere tutto il più in fretta possibile; Edward continua a ridere sul suo letto, il bastardo, senza accennare a muovere un dito per aiutarlo: a volte la tentazione di picchiarlo è davvero forte, come in quel momento, ma in qualche modo è quasi sempre riuscito a trattenersi. Non che l'idea di mettere sotto suo fratello, e magari fargli sparire quel sorriso irritante dalla faccia, sia impossibile: Harry si è allenato parecchio per modellare il proprio corpo, al contrario di Edward, ed è sicuro di essere fisicamente molto più forte di lui; non ne è mai valsa la pena, in realtà, e d'altra parte non ha mai avuto intenzione di sorbirsi le sgridate di sua madre.

Gemma entra nella camera senza permesso, nel momento esatto in cui Harry infila la busta sotto il proprio letto; ha un sopracciglio sollevato, mentre studia i suoi fratelli minori come a cercare di capire cosa stessero combinando, ma poi scrolla le spalle e si apre in un sorriso.

"Sono venuta a dirvi che Liam è tornato e stasera vado a cena da lui," annuncia, le guance che si colorano di un rosa appena più scuro all'occhiata maliziosa di Edward, "quindi dovete arrangiarvi, visto che mamma è ancora al lavoro e mi ha detto che stanotte torna tardi."

"Va bene," annuisce Harry, sorridendo con affetto alla sorella maggiore.

"Usate il preservativo, mi raccomando," commenta invece l'altro, ricevendo due occhiate omicide senza fare una piega, "non voglio sentirmi chiamare zio a diciotto anni."

 

Mancano meno di ventiquattro ore al _Gran Giorno_ , come l'ha soprannominato Edward con la sua solita faccia da schiaffi, e Harry è nel panico: e se avesse sbagliato tutto? Se Ed avesse frainteso le occhiate di Louis? Se si apprestasse a fare solo una grandissima figura di merda con il suo ragazzo? Geme, lo stomaco dolorante, e scivola contro il muro fino a trovarsi seduto sul pavimento del bagno in cui si è rifugiato subito dopo cena; se Louis gli ridesse in faccia? Con che coraggio proverebbe a parlargli di nuovo? Ha paura di essere rifiutato, ne è terrorizzato, e il solo pensiero che Louis possa respingerlo e magari schernirlo gli riempe gli occhi di lacrime.

"Harry, va tutto bene?"

Singhiozza, senza rendersene conto, in risposta alla voce preoccupata di suo fratello; in un attimo Edward è nel bagno con lui, gli occhi sgranati, e lo sta abbracciando stretto.

"Ssh," bisbiglia tra i suoi capelli ricci, accarezzandogli dolcemente la schiena nel tentativo di tranquillizzarlo; sapeva che quel momento sarebbe arrivato, Harry è il più fragile ed insicuro tra loro, e per un momento si sente in colpa all'idea di averlo spinto lui stesso a preparare per Louis quel genere di sorpresa: non era completamente convinto nemmeno all'inizio, ma ha voluto fidarsi di lui è ha seguito il suo suggerimento e adesso è accucciato in bagno, piangendo, nel bel mezzo di quella che pare essere una crisi di nervi fatta e finita.

"Non voglio perdere Louis," balbetta Harry, stringendosi ancora di più al fratello e appoggiando il volto umido contro il suo collo, le mani che stringono con forza i suoi fianchi, "non voglio..."

 

Il mattino seguente, Harry è più rilassato: ha parlato con Edward per ore, rannicchiati in bagno, e quando sono rientrati nella loro camera per dare la possibilità a Gemma di prepararsi per andare a dormire, il gemello gli ha permesso di stare nel suo letto e l'ha abbracciato per tutta la notte. Sono stati stretti, un materasso singolo in due non è proprio il massimo, ma se lo sono fatti bastare e, nonostante qualche dolore alle costole e alle ginocchia, quando si svegliano sono entrambi allegri.

"A che ora vai da Louis?" chiede Edward qualche minuto più tardi, osservando ancora assonnato Harry che si muove con sicurezza in cucina, preparando da mangiare per entrambi; sembra che stia molto meglio della sera prima, e ne è infinitamente sollevato: non sopporta di vedere suo fratello in lacrime.

"Zayn passa a prendermi alle tre e mezza, gli ho promesso di accompagnarlo a fare qualche compera prima di andare," risponde subito Harry, versando il tè in due tazze prima di porgerne una a Edward e prendere anche il piatto con uova e pancetta, "Lottie mi manda un messaggio quando Louis la porta a casa della sua amica, così quando arrivo non c'è nessuno in casa."

"Nh, ti sei impegnato molto per questa cosa," commenta l'altro, ficcandosi una forchettata di pancetta in bocca, "Dio, amo quando cucini tu," continua socchiudendo gli occhi in un'espressione estatica, facendo ridacchiare il fratello.

 

"Andrà tutto a meraviglia, vedrai," sorride Edward dandogli una pacca affettuosa sulla spalla e accompagnandolo all'ingresso perché Zayn è finalmente arrivato, con quasi mezz'ora di ritardo, "anzi, scommetto venti sterline che non potrai sederti da nessuna parte per almeno due giorni da quanto Louis apprezzerà la tua sorpresa."

La risata di Harry è bassa e insicura, ma è pur sempre una risata, e il fratello sorride vedendo la sua espressione distendersi nuovamente, mentre si sistema lo zaino sulla spalla ed esce di casa dopo avergli dato un bacio affettuoso sulla guancia.

 

Perrie è la migliore amica di Zayn, anche se Harry pensa che limitare a quella definizione il loro rapporto sia una specie di insulto; è una ragazza particolare, e non è sembrata schifata quando Zayn le ha chiesto di aiutare un amico a truccarsi, anzi, era esaltata all'idea di insegnare a un ragazzo una cosa del genere, e Harry non ha potuto fare a meno di ridere della sua espressione concentrata mentre studiava il suo viso.

"Sei un maledetto bastardo," commenta Perrie alla fine della sua analisi, schietta, sgranando appena gli occhi azzurri e sporgendo il labbro superiore in un broncio al contrario che la fa somigliare ad una papera, a dir poco adorabile, "hai una pelle perfetta."

E questa volta è Zayn a ridere, perché Harry è arrossito al complimento e ha cominciato come al solito a balbettare qualcosa riguardo al fatto che _Ed, ehm, il mio gemello, ha, be', ha avuto l'acne per, be', per tutti e due, ehm, ecco_.

"Bando alle ciance, Harry, cosa vuoi sapere sui segreti del trucco?" domanda ancora la ragazza qualche attimo più tardi, tirando fuori dalla sua borsa quella che sembra una trousse pronta ad esplodere da un momento all'altro. Harry le riserva un'occhiata ansiosa, prima che Zayn gli dia una gomitata leggera al costato e lo sproni a parlare.

"Vorrei che mi truccassi," si sforza di dire, deglutendo un paio di volte a vuoto prima di alzare nuovamente gli occhi su di lei, "è per... è una sorpresa per il mio ragazzo."

Perrie ha un sorriso adorabile e gli occhi sgranati ed entusiasti, quando Harry arrossisce per l'ennesima volta e abbassa di nuovo lo sguardo, forse un po' intimidito dalla sua possibile reazione; Zayn le lancia un'occhiata, come per chiedere se sia tutto a posto, e lei annuisce aprendo la trousse e cominciando a tirarne fuori una quantità industriale di prodotti, prima di allungare una mano e sollevare dolcemente il mento del ragazzo seduto di fronte a lei.

"Va bene, Harry," mormora, un'espressione quasi materna sul volto mentre osserva gli occhi verdi e timidi del ragazzo e gli accarezza una guancia con la punta delle dita per farlo rilassare un po', "hai pensato a qualcosa o vuoi che faccia tutto io?"

 

"Cazzo," è la prima cosa che Zayn dice rientrando nella sua camera; ha lasciato soli Harry e Perrie perché pensava che fosse la cosa migliore, e di certo non si aspettava di trovare Harry trasformato in quel modo al suo ritorno: non ha mai capito perché le sue sorelle fossero così fissate con il trucco, perché sinceramente ha sempre pensato che fossero belle anche senza, ma Harry... cielo, Harry sembra quasi una bambola da quanto è _perfetto_.

"È uno spettacolo, vero?" esclama Perrie, esaltata, con un sorriso enorme stampato sul viso e la trousse aperta sulle cosce; mentirebbe se dicesse che non ha mai desiderato truccare un ragazzo prima, e Harry sorride alternando occhiate tra lei e Zayn, perché gliel'ha detto non appena Zayn è uscito dalla stanza. Non si è ancora guardato allo specchio da quando Perrie ha finito il suo lavoro, e se prima era convinto di non volerlo fare, adesso è curioso; il commento dell'amico ha fatto scattare qualcosa in lui, e vuole vedere ciò che Louis vedrà quella sera.

"Quanto pensi che durerà?" chiede, perché di quelle cose non ci ha mai capito niente, prima di alzarsi dalla sedia ed avvicinarsi all'armadio di Zayn.

"Louis? Ben poco, fidati," sorride lui, lasciandosi cadere sul proprio letto e tirando fuori il cellulare dalla tasca dei jeans; Perrie prova a soffocare una risata in un colpo di tosse, quando Harry si volta verso l'amico con un'espressione a metà tra l'imbarazzato e l'inebetito, ma fallisce miseramente perché, sul serio, quello che Zayn ha detto non può che essere la verità: Harry è bello, è la prima cosa che ha pensato vedendolo, ma dopo essere passato tra le sue mani è _splendido_ , e non potrebbe proprio biasimare il suo ragazzo, questo fantomatico Louis, se venisse nelle mutande solo guardandolo.

Harry boccheggia per qualche istante, incerto sul da farsi, prima di sbuffare appena ed aprire l'anta dell'armadio per guardarsi allo specchio; conosce la camera di Zayn come la propria, e un sorriso fiorisce sulle sue labbra quando i suoi occhi si posano involontariamente sulle foto che l'amico ha attaccato intorno allo specchio come una cornice: ci sono alcuni scatti di loro due a scuola, della sua famiglia, di lui e Perrie e tanti, tantissimi di lui e Niall. È quasi imbarazzante vedere quando il suo migliore amico sia innamorato dell'irlandese che è entrato nella loro classe e nelle loro vite poco più di due anni prima, ma è una cosa dolcissima; Zayn è davvero molto attaccato a lui, benché sia poco propenso a sbandierarlo al mondo, ma sono quelle piccole cose che lo dimostrano con chiarezza.

"Intendevo," comincia, chiudendo gli occhi prima di vedere il proprio riflesso, "quanto durerà il trucco? Non sono pratico, ma non credo che arriverà a stanotte."

"Durerà il giusto, vedrai," la voce di Perrie è quasi orgogliosa, e Harry non può fare a meno di sorridere della sua sicurezza prima di sollevare di nuovo le palpebre e guardare dritto di fronte a sé, rimanendo semplicemente senza parole.

 

Il messaggio di Lottie arriva poco dopo che Perrie è tornata a casa propria, ma stranamente Harry non si fa prendere di nuovo dal panico; è molto più rilassato rispetto a quella mattina, per non parlare della sera prima, e l'unica cosa che denota il suo nervosismo è il suo continuo toccarsi i capelli, sistemando il ciuffo sulla fronte in un tic che generalmente ha durante le lezioni, quando si appresta a rispondere a una domanda dei professori senza essere sicuro al cento percento di ciò che sta per dire. Zayn lo abbraccia stretto prima di uscire dalla sua stanza, calandogli il cappuccio della maglia sul viso e mormorandogli che andrà tutto bene, che è splendido e che Louis collasserà non appena lo vedrà. E non sta mentendo, è certo che succederà sul serio perché, al posto di Louis, avrebbe quella reazione; e, detto sinceramente, Louis è molto più impressionabile di quanto non lo sia lui stesso.

Accende la radio non appena salgono in macchina, cercando per qualche istante la stazione preferita dell'amico, e Harry canticchia durante tutto il tragitto, le mani in grembo e gli occhi puntati sulla strada; lo zaino con i vestiti che deve indossare è appoggiato tra i suoi piedi, e in qualche modo non lo spaventa più come all'inizio: è quasi arrivato il momento, non può più tirarsi indietro, e questa consapevolezza lo aiuta a stare calmo.

Lottie gli manda un altro messaggio quando lei e Louis arrivano a casa della sua amica, dicendogli che terrà il fratello lì il più possibile per dargli il tempo di fare tutto ciò che deve fare, e, davvero, Harry non ha mai amato quella ragazzina tanto quanto in quel momento.


End file.
